Firstbourne (Episode)/Transcript
(With the original four Ninja gone, the Sons of Garmadon took over Ninjago.) Ultra Violet: (On TV) Welcome back to Ultra Hunt! The place where hunting traitors couldn't be more fun. (Laughs.) The game show where you, the viewer, can win cash and rewards, or even the Grand Prize if you help us catch the Green Ninja. Woman: (On TV) I won! I made the call! I did that! Ultra Violet: (On TV) Today's fugitive is the Police Commissioner! (Chopper Maroon goes up to a figure wearing green.) Chopper Maroon:: Hey, haven't you heard? The color green has been outlawed. Emperor Garmadon's orders. (He rips his cloak off, revealing Dareth.) Dareth: Fine. You found the Brown Ninja. But I may not go quietly. Ugh! Chopper Maroon: (He digs through Dareth's bag and brings out a Puffy Potsticker.) Brown Ninja? Is he even on the list? Mohawk: No list I know. Is his power hoarding food? Dareth: I will have you know (he takes the Puffy Potsticker) my intense training requires a high calorie intake. And for the record, your insensitivity to this matter is downright cruel. Chopper Maroon: (Laughs.) He's just a wannabe. Cut him loose. Mohawk: Thanks for the breakfast. Dareth: The Resistance will make you pay! Chopper Maroon: What resistance? (They leave with his food. Dareth goes to a secret location.) Dareth: It's freezing. Misako: So they'll never bother to look here. Did you get food? Dareth: Yeah, they took everything. Except...(He pulls out the now-stale Puffy Potsticker.) Ah-ha! Mr. Chen's Puffy Potsticker. I was gonna save it for later, but it's yours. Eat up, Lloyd. You lost your Elemental Power, but not your appetite. Lloyd: Uh, uh...they're just as hungry as I am. Misako: No, son. You need your strength. Nya: And we're here to protect you, remember? We insist. Lloyd: (He reluctantly eats it.) Hmm. Puffy. Nya: Break's over. Let's go again. (Nya fought Lloyd while everyone else watches.) Dareth: How goes the training for the leader of our resistance? P.I.X.A.L.: Truthfully, not so well. Lloyd says he doubts he can lead us without what makes him powerful. Dareth: But Nya still has her power. Doesn't he believe it'll come back? Misako: He wasn't talking about his power. He was talking about his friends. Dareth: Ah, man. I miss those Ninja too. It's only been a week since Emperor Garmadon's taken over, and now everything's upside down. If it means anything, I'll protect the little green guy with my life if it comes to that. Misako: We all would. Dareth: Sweet move, Lloyd! (Nya kicks Lloyd.) P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps we should reach out to the other Elemental Masters. Dareth: I mean, seriously, what have they done for Ninjago lately? Misako: It has been a while since we saw Skylor. But can we trust them? (Music plays on the television.) Lloyd: Huh? Turn it up. (The Police Commissioner, arrested by the Sons of Garmadon, gets inside the police car.) Ultra Violet: (On TV) Oh-ho-ho! Looks like another one bites the dust. Who will be next? Ultra Hunt! Nya: Turn it off. (Sighs.) Ninja never quit. Again. (They fight again.) (Harumi and Mr. E rode an elevator to the top of Borg Tower.) Harumi: Emperor Garmadon. The city-wide sweeps have proven unsuccessful. Garmadon: I don't understand. I have all the power, and he has nothing. Harumi: We believe there could be some dissenters harboring him. Garmadon: Then we should squeeze the city until the traitors scurry out for us to crush him. Harumi: Ninjago City has fallen. Their fear controls them. Any more could make them desperate. Desperate people take desperate actions. May I suggest something more surgical? (She looks to Mr. E.) He won't rest until he finds him, because he doesn't need rest. He's built to be a cut above the rest. Garmadon: Find my son. (Kai manages to find foil under the Bounty's debris.) Kai: Foil. I found foil! Ah! Yes! We have foil! Zane: (Zane grunts as he sets up a radio.) Okay. Let's see if it works. Cole: Say we're lucky enough to reach someone in Ninjago. After everything that's happened, is there even a home to go back to? Kai: One way to find out. Here goes nothing. Zane: And that sounds like nothing. Kai: Unh! We're never getting home! Jay: So it doesn't work. I'm telling you guys, I've been feeling so much better now that I've accepted our situation. This is our new home. Cole: You don't sound like yourself, Jay. Jay: I'm just saying you don't have to freak out about it. Heh. It could be worse. Kai: Worse? Worse!? A strange tea lady just marooned us in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. A realm, mind you, we know nothing about, with no hope of getting home, and now clue as to what else is out there! Jay: Uh, Oni and Dragons, duh? Cole: Sure, Jay. We've all seen Dragons. But aren't you the least bit concerned about coming across an Oni? I mean, we hardly know anything about them. Zane: Except that they like to destroy, and Master Wu is part one. Wu: I'm hungry. Cole: Sorry, Master, but I thought we told you. We're rationing our food. Zane: Hmm. Perhaps there is some useful guidance you could impart on us in this difficult time? Cole: Master Wu? Wu: I'm hungry. Jay: (Laughs.) Ah, man. Kai: You not freaking out is freaking me out! Jay: Kai, baby, it's much easier coping with life's problems when you let go of hope. Whoo-hoo! Hey, turn up that music. That's my butter and jam. Yeah-ha! Cole: Yeah-ah! He's totally lost it. Jay: Nope. I've totally found it. Wu: Still hungry. Kai: We all are. Zane: Be patient. He's a growing boy. At his excelled growth rate, we'll have our old Master soon enough. Kai: We're low on food, Master. How about you go out and find some? Wu: I don't wanna. Cole: Now, Master, don't put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Jay: Pfft, ha. That's rich. Now we're giving him lessons he taught us. Haha. Wu: Will you...will you come with me? Cole: (He nods.) Okay, you guys fix the radio. We'll go see what food we can scrounge up. Come on, Little Master. Wu: Why do you call me that? Cole: Uh...Habit, I guess. Jay: Quit messing with my tunes, man. (Cole and Wu trekked the realm, still not finding food.) Wu: It feels like we've been walking forever. Cole: Yeah, well, Ninja never quit. Wu: I'm not a Ninja. Cole: Ah, ha. One day, you will be. (They hear a Dragon and see food.) It's okay. I used to be scared of them too. But Dragons are our friends. (He comes out of hiding and approaches it.) Hi, little fella! Whatcha eating? Mmm, looks delicious. (They Dragon gets into a stance.) Oh, oh, oh. It's okay, we just wanna share. (Stormbringer approaches and chases them.) Wu: It's a Lightning Dragon! Cole: I can see that! Wu: You said they were our friends! Cole: I was wrong! They're mean! Keep running! They're a lot bigger than I remember too. Run! We'll take cover. Uh, uh, in there! (They ran in a cave and Cole blocks the entrance.) That was a learning experience. Wu: What is this? (He looks at paintings on the walls.) Cole: Huh. It looks like we're not the only ones in this realm. We need to warn the others. (Kai holds up a torch as Zane fixes the radio.) Kai: No sign of Cole. Or Wu for that matter. So, whatcha doin', Jay? Jay: It's my new video game console. I built it myself. (He plays his "game" on a piece of wood.) Ugh. Eh. Kai: Uh-huh. Is it working? Zane: It's working! Kai: Really? Jay, do you believe it? Jay: Ain't no video game console with unlimited plays. Kai: You hear that? Man: (On radio) In place— Jay: Is it a message? Man: (On radio)—On my count. Jay: From Ninjago? Man: (On radio) Have mark? Waylay. Zane: It doesn't sound like it's coming from Ninjago. It's possible we've intercepted a transmission originating from this island. Jay: Who do you think it is? Oni? Man: (On radio) Mark too. Waylay. Waylay now. Kai: Who's Mark? And what's a waylay? Zane: A mark is another way of saying "target." And a waylay is an ambush. Kai: Ambush? They're talking about us. We gotta get out of here! Jay: Where? Kai: Anywhere. Run! Jay: I second that! Kai: Where are they? Zane: I don't have a visual. (He gets captured.) Jay: Zane! (A chain grabs him.) Kai? Aah! Kai: Jay! (He also gets grabbed.) No! (Lloyd fights P.I.X.A.L. and her Samurai Mech.) Nya: Embrace your power. Before you can use it, you must find it within. Lloyd: Come on. (P.I.X.A.L. restrains him with chains.) Nya: Fight it, Lloyd. Be stronger than what holds you back. Lloyd: Let me out. Nya: Fight it! Lloyd: I—I can't. I can't! Just let me out of these stupid chains, okay? (Nya unties him.) I can't. Nya: Or won't? You're not the only one who lost everything. I lost my friends. I lost my boyfriend. My brother. They'd want us to fight. Lloyd: What if—What if—What if my powers don't ever come back? P.I.X.A.L.: Then we fight on with what we have. Nya: And we build what we don't. We get stronger. Each and every day. But we need you to believe in yourself. Lloyd: I watched the Bounty get crushed to pieces. And the others... They all gave their powers to save my life. And I-I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch. Nya: There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them. But as long as I have my power, and breath in my body, I'm going to protect you. And you are going to defeat your father. Because what else is there for us to do? Give up? I don't give up. Lloyd: Then maybe you should lead the Resistance. Misako: We have to leave. Dareth: Like, pronto. Nya: What is it? Misako: Garmadon's forces are sweeping the entire block. Dareth: And we're not talking brooms and dustpans, but a full-on battalion. (They leave, and the Sons of Garmadon checks their hideout. Mr. E finds food and P.I.X.A.L.'s mech.) Killow: Ooh, they're close. Spread out and make a five-block perimeter. We'll box 'em in. (The Resistance tries to escape.) Nya: We have to go the other way. P.I.X.A.L.: They're coming this way too. Misako: We're blocked in. Lloyd: (He looks at the rooftops.) Do you think we can all make it to the top? Dareth: Uh. Gonna be honest with you. You might have to carry me. Nya: No time. (They hide instead.) Killow: Hold. Let's keep moving. Misako: That was close. Dareth: (Pants.) If I were a lemon, I'd be lemonade. Nya: Let's get out of here. Lloyd: The Bounty. This is where it was destroyed. Nya: We have to move on. We're all that's left. (Lloyd finds a portrait of himself with his friends and finds a tea leaf.) P.I.X.A.L.: Is that—It appears to be a tea leaf. Traveler's Tea. Lloyd: I only see one thruster. Do you see the other? Nya: No. (Gasps.) And there's only one sail. I see the anchor but no rudder. This is only half the ship. That means— Misako: The other half is somewhere else. Lloyd: They could still be...alive. (They cheer but are surrounded by Sons of Garmadon.) Dareth: Everyone get outta here. I'll hold them off. Nya: Dareth, there's too many! Dareth: I told you the Brown Ninja would give his life to protect you. I may be slow and out of shape, but I keep my word. Aah! (Karlof hits Mr. E before he could attack.) Karlof: Back in Metalonia, it is not polite to scare weak man. Nya: Karlof? Shade: Hello, gorgeous. Griffin: It's been a while—but it looks like—you—could use our help. Lloyd: The Elemental Masters. Skylor: Get in. Lloyd: Skylor. Nya: How did you know? Skylor: Let's just say we've had our ear to the ground. Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., we need the mech. (Everyone else jumps onto the garbage truck.) Nya: You thought we were alone in this. We have friends. (Cole and Wu returns to their campsite but don't see anyone.) Cole: Guys? Hello? We've got dinner! Some weird vegetables or fruit, or something like that. Wu: Where's the flying ship? Cole: That's not a good sign. Wu: Tire tracks. They lead this way. Cole: Where are you going? Wu: To find our friends. (The others are being lead into a lair shackled and blindfolded by unknown captors.) Jay: Ooh, are we playing hide and seek? Kai: Get your mitts off me! Argh! (struggles against their captors, but they push him and the others to their knees) Zane: Careful! (Their blindfolds are removed.) Iron Baron: Lost...are we? (Their captors start laughing) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu